Diskussion:Blista Compact (IV)
Kann es sein, dass der Wagen vorher Bulista hieß? Wenn man nämlich mit dem Scharfschützengewehr auf die Sitze zoomt, sieht das doch aus wie Bulista, oder? Ziani15 20:12, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Du irrst: das vermeintliche u ist tatsächlich das B. Das, was du als B identifizierst, ist der „Block“ vor dem B (siehe Logo im Artikel). Zaibatsu 13:46, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, okay. Danke der Aufklärung. Ziani15 18:22, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Höchstgeschwindigkeit kann die Höchstgeschwindigkeit wirklich stimmen. das auto sieht nicht so aus, als ob s 321 schafft. Gtaplayer11 11:31, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Da gibts zwei Möglichkeiten, nein eigentlich drei. Erstens: Die 321 sind eine gta-typische Übertreibung und eine Anspielung darauf, dass das Vorbild Honda CRX als kleiner preiswerter Sportwagen in Sachen Fahrleistungen etliche teurere, höher motorisierte Konkurrenten in den Schatten stellt bzw. stellte. Zweitens, die 321 sind genauso falsch wie die "offiziellen" 241 aus den Gamefiles. Da wir uns hier im GTA Wiki aber nach endlosen und endlosen Diskussionen drauf geeinigt haben, die Werte aus GTA4.net zu übernehmen (wo die 321 drinstehen), aus dem ganz einfachen Grund weil sie immer noch realistischer sind, als die teilweise lachhaften Werte aus den Gamefiles. Außerdem hält der Topspeed des Blista in gewissen Grenzen mit vielen Sportwagen mit, Beispiel Feltzer, daher ist es schon in Ordnung, einen Infernus mit 344 anzugeben und den Blista mit 321 Drittens: Natürlich stimmen die 321, wer will's nachmessen? Die Diskussion ist also müßig, erst Recht, nachdem sie schon 321mal geführt wurde. Du wirst bemerken, dass mehrere Topspeedwerte ein wenig grenzwertig sind. Liegt ganz einfach daran, dass Höchstgeschwindigkeiten immer etwas schwammiges sind, und ohne Tacho auch oft vom Gefühl abhängig. Setz dich mal in einen 2008er Seat Ibiza und fahre 170 Sachen. Dann setz dich in einen 1993er Opel Astra und mach das gleiche. Die 170 werden dir in dem alten Opel viel schneller vorkommen, weil's überall rappelt und vibriert. Genauso ist es mit dem Blista. Vielleicht läuft er ja in Wirklichkeit nur 225, aber wegen der ausgeleierten Federung, dem 20 Jahre alten Fahrwerk und der Kekskrümel im Sitz fühlt es sich an wie 320 - oder umgekehrt! Temporeiche Grüße - Peter : Na das würde auch erklären, warum ich mit meinem uralt-Mazda letztens 'nen BMW X6 abgezogen hab. : Die Gamefiles legen den Speed vom Blista jedenfalls auf 160 oder sowas fest - auch nich' besser. Vor allem, weil der Infernus und co. beispielsweise in den Files auf 170 datiert sind - damit dürfte die endlose Diskussion in all ihrem Paradoxon ganz gut zusammengefasst sein. Cougar 21:13, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Über vermeintlich fehlenden Realismus solltest du in GTA IV gar nicht erst nachdenken... ich meine, das schnellste Auto in Hauptspiel + Episoden ist ein aufgemotzter Presidente mit Blaulicht, und der Super Diamond kann laut Gamefiles leicht mit dem Bullet GT mithalten und ist außerdem noch schneller als alle anderen Verkehrssündervehikel a lá Comet, Turismo oder Coquette. Yusuf scheint viel Geld in die Karre investiert zu haben. AldeaMalvada 10:32, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC)